Neutrino
Neutrinos are subatomic particles that Starfleet uses for various purposes. Neutrino detectors are part of a starship's sensor array, and the presence of elevated neutrinos may indicate the presence of a ship -- possibly cloaked. The Bajoran wormhole also emitted neutrinos before opening, giving Deep Space 9 a moment to prepare before any ship came through. References * Doctor Paul Stubbs used neutrino velocity spectrometry imaging from his egg probe to scan a binary star system in the Kavis Alpha sector. ( ) * Wesley Crusher suggested using a neutrino pulse to cut through interference on Galorndon Core and signal Geordi La Forge when he was trapped there. La Forge saw the pulse with his VISOR and made his way to the beam-out site. ( ). * Duras accused Mogh, Worf's father, of sending coded neutrino pulses to signal the Romulans, leading to the Khitomer Massacre. ( ). * Wesley Crusher suggested adding preprocessors to the ''Enterprise''-D's neutrino counters to boost efficiency. ( ). * When the Enterprise-D had apparently passed through a wormhole, Data set out to check the neutrino and heavy particle detectors. ( ) * Timicin, a scientist from Kaelon II, considered neutrino counts among countless variables when he experimented with a way to revive a dying star. ( ) * When Wesley Crusher returned from Starfleet Academy to visit the Enterprise and met Robin Lefler, he was so distracted that she had to remind him that his "neutrinos are drifting" as he tried to recalibrate the ship's scanners. ( ) * Geordi La Forge used a neutrino field to isolate the Enterprise's cargo bay when aliens posessed Miles O'Brien, Deanna Troi, and Data. He hoped it would buy Captain Picard enough time to deal with the aliens. ( ) * When a shuttlecraft belonging to the J'naii had disappeared into an area of "null space," Data was surprised to detect a neutrino emission (such as a shuttlecraft might emit) apparently coming from nowhere. William Riker later confirmed that the emission was coming from within the null space. ( ) * Geordi La Forge attempted to infuse a reactor on Tagra IV with neutrinos when it started to overload. ( ) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Jean-Luc Picard, aboard the USS Enterprise-D in an alternate timeline, suggested neutrino emissions could be to blame for a problem Geordi La Forge was having trouble identifying. ( ) * Severe neutrino disturbances were one factor that lead Jadzia Dax to consider the Denorios belt as a possible location for the Celestial Temple of the Bajoran Prophets. The crew of Deep Space 9 later recognized that neutrino emissions were an indicator that the Bajoran wormhole was opening. ( ) * Miles O'Brien observed residual neutrinos in the structure of a building damaged by what he had thought was only an illusion -- the Dal'Rok in a village on Bajor. ( ) * Jadzia Dax noticed that most of the neutrinos on Deep Space 9 were spinning in the same direction (when really the direction of spin should have been random) and characterizes it as a symptom that someone had altered the laws of probability. ( ) In reality, neutrinos always have a left-handed spin while antineutrinos always have a right-handed spin, meaning that she probably considers both to be neutrinos. * Tamal became concerned about a neutrino leak in the port nacelle when Thomas Riker and the Maquis stole the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]. ( ) * Jadzia Dax noticed that certain interference in a ship's transponder signal just before it exploded could have been caused by a forced neutrino inversion, such as the Romulans used in their explosives. ( ) * Major Kira Nerys identified a Maquis ship by its neutrino signature in the Badlands. ( ) * When a Dominion fleet disappeared inside the Bajoran wormhole, Jadzia Dax noticed that there weren't even any neutrino emissions left from the ships. ( ) * Icheb designed a high-resolution gravemetric sensor array that scanned for the neutrino flux associated with wormholes, to help Voyager get home faster for his science fair project. He got the idea from studying Starfleet records on the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) External links * Category:Particles de:Neutrino